“Digital Image Processing” by Yoichi Sato, published by CG-ARTS Society, issued Nov. 2, 2009, pp. 251-262 (Non-patent Literature 1) discloses a technique of fixing two cameras in the arrangement where their optical axes are in parallel to each other and the coordinate axes in the image coordinate systems are on the same line and in the same direction (i.e., parallel stereo). Non-patent Literature 1 also discloses a technique of generating the 3D image of an object to be imaged (or a subject) based on the difference in how the subject is seen in the images captured by the two fixed cameras (i.e., parallax) and the distance between the cameras (i.e., base length).
Since the techniques disclosed in Non-patent Literature 1 cannot remove noise contained in a generated 3D image, they have a problem such that the 3D image of an imaged object cannot be generated accurately.